


Our Fav Winter Solider

by princess_af



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me some Bucky and I love me some Seb...<br/>Enjoy weird things that pop in my mind at the randomest of times :) <br/>Some of them will be completely random<br/>Some of them will be in a plot (for example, something set in CA:CW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that you were the oddball of your group... While most of your friends wanted to go out to the famous New York clubs, get drunk, hook up, and enjoy life while they were still young, you preferred to either be holed up in your apartment, reading the newest novel you had picked up, or holed up in your office at Stark Towers, flipping through all of Mr Stark and Doctor Banner’s research, finding errors in their work so they didn’t have to waste time doing it. Which is how you ended up in a disagreement with your friend.

"C'mon Y/N! Just come out with us! Just this once!" my bestfriend pleaded, pushing her pin straight brunette hair over her shoulder, revealing the low cut dress she had decided to wear today. "I promise you'll have fun!"

“No Callie,” I sighed, head buried in the research notes Mr Stark had dumped on my desk earlier on, telling me he was working on something new and needed it to work as soon as possible. “You guy’s go have fun without me.”

“But you never come with us,” she whined, stomping her heeled foot on the wooden floors of my office in rage, possibly preparing to throw a tantrum if need be. “You can’t seriously find this stuff so interesting that you ditch your closest friend!”

“This ‘stuff’ is my work,” I rolled my eyes, closing the file when she took a step closer to my desk, knowing it was top secret and was only reserved for select eyes. “How about this, you can all come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you’re all not hungover.” She gave me her best glare, attempting to crack my stubbornness, but deep down knowing she couldn’t.

“Fine,” she huffed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. “But I expect a full 3 course meal!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I nodded in agreement, waving to her as she sashayed out of my office, her heels clicking themselves down the hall and eventually fading into the distance. “Thank god…"

“She seems persistent,” a low chuckle made me jump in my seat, letting out a girlish squeal, reaching for the gun Mr Stark insisted on me keeping in my top draw. “No need to get scared, I’m just here to pick something up.” I glanced up from where I was preparing to dive under my desk, my breathe catching in my throat at the sight before me. The Winter Soldier was standing in my doorway, his hands crossed casually over his chest, his body leaning against the doorframe.

“You’re Bucky,” I breathed out, relaxing my grip on my draw handle, praying this man was a controlled as people said he was. “You’re taller than I expected…”

“Thank you?” he cocked a brow, pushing himself off the frame, walking the short distance towards my desk and collapsing into the clients seat across from me, eyes darting around my office. “There are so many safety risks in here.”

“I’ve never been hurt,” I shrugged, once again opening my file, knowing Mr Stark wouldn’t mind if a fellow Avenger caught wind of his experiment. “Except for the odd paper cut, and occasionally JARVIS scolding me for abusing my coffee privileges.” I glanced up at the man sat across from me, shifting nervously in my seat once I saw his intense gaze set on me. “What can I do for you Mr Barnes?”

“Tony told me to come get you,” he simply said, not breaking eye contact with he saw my eyes widen, confused as to why my boss would want my services this late.

“What for?” I asked, wringing my hands nervously in my lap, looking away from his gaze, instead just staring down at my ‘too short for work’ skirt.  
“Avenger party,” he scoffed, pushing himself out of his seat and reaching over my desk, flipping the file closed and pulling it away from me, despite my protests. “C’mon, I’ve been told to escort you upstairs.”

“No offence, but why would Tony send you?” I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the man, smiling smugly when he put the file back down.

“Because I can and will throw you over my shoulder if need be,” he shrugged, tapping his foot impatiently, making me scoff at his comment. “Now come before I do just that.” I narrowed my eyes at him but followed his order none the less, picking up my phone from my desk, opting to leave my hand bag in my drawer, knowing I would eventually come back to get it.

“Lead the way Mr Barnes,” I stood up from my desk, gesturing for him to walk first, following the soldier out of my office and towards the elevators. “I deserve a pay raise for having to deal with persistent Avengers all day…”

“You work closely with Tony, so I think you can handle a few of us,” Bucky rolled his eyes, pressing the ‘up’ button for the elevator, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. “We’re not all that bad, are we?” I thought about it for a moment, a cheeky grin creeping onto my face.

“You’re all annoying, too smart for your own good, and think you can win people over with brute force,” I explained, watching the frown grow on his face. “But atleast you’re cute when you do it, which is more than I can say for the others."


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a possessive little shit and hates when people hit on his girl... Thus, slight violence...

It was no surprise that Bucky was absolutely in love with you. He loved that you were incredibly short compared to him, even if you were wearing heels (which you rarely ever did). He loved that you constantly smelt like apples, curtesy of your lifetime supply of apple scented body wash your sister had kindly bought you. He loved that your body was so soft and delicate, his hands constantly finding themselves attached to your stomach, which he claimed was the softest part of you. But more importantly, he loved that you were patient with him. Sure you could be a bit of a firecracker with everyone else, engaging in snarky, but playful, arguments with Tony, teasing Cap occasionally when he became confused about the simplest of things, and even managing to get Natasha to laugh when you threw some sort of food at her. But with him, you were completely patient. You knew when to tease and when to comfort. You knew how to calm him down if he got riled up, usually at the fault of Tony. You simply listened to him when he wanted to talk, offering small words of encouragement and a shoulder to cry on if need be. 

You were the perfect girl, and its no surprise he was fiercely protective of you. 

He very rarely let his guard down, so when you had managed to tear his walls down, he realised he wanted to protect you and keep you around for as long as he could, hence the (sometimes) overwhelming protectiveness. He would go accompany you everywhere, and if he wasn’t there, he would ask for Wanda or Natasha to go with you, knowing you never minded the girl company. He always kept an arm around your waist, or pulled you onto his lap, especially if you were around men he didn’t know and trust. He also grew the habit of constantly leaving marks all over your body, particularly in visible places (AKA your neck), so any passerby would know you were taken. 

Not many people knew you were dating the Winter Soldier, but they generally wouldn’t come near you if he was hovering over you, knowing better than to piss him off. Apparently, not everyone got the memo.

The day had started slowly… Bucky had been up for a few hours, having gone for an early morning run with Steve, and trained for a little while with Natasha in the Avengers Training Room. When he had gotten back, he simply, pulled you out of your slumber by throwing you over his shoulder, carrying you to the bathroom and taking a long, steamy shower, effectively waking you up by his head being buried between your thighs for a good portion of it. You had both gotten dressed, sharing soft kisses and lingering touches, before finally making your way into the public kitchen. Sam was riffling through the fridge, yelling about how there was no food and how he was going to die of starvation. Clint was joining in on the whining, Natasha only offering the occasional eye roll at her bestfriends complaints. Wanda, Steve and Vision were sat on the couch, Wanda slowly dozing off on Steve’s shoulder. Tony and Bruce could be heard and seen in the lab, quietly discussing something, huddled infront of a computer. Thor was nowhere to be seen, possibly visiting Jane, or back him in Asgard, and T’Challa back in his country, handling some diplomatic issue that had arisen. 

“Y/N! Thank the lord!” Sam cried out, pulling me away from Bucky and into the kitchen, pointing at the ingredients on the bench. “Pancakes?” I rolled my eyes, waving him out of the kitchen and getting started on making them breakfast, knowing I was going to be here for a while, considering they all ate atleast 4 each, the super soldiers sometimes polishing off double. 

“Aye, she’s my personal cook, no yours,” Bucky huffed, sitting on the barstool next to Nat and stealing her steaming cup of coffee, ignoring her protests.

“Y/N doesn’t technically need to cook for you,” Sam pointed out, smirking at my confused glance. “We all know your favourite place to eat is between her thighs…” Bucky had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of his drink, now choking on the coffee, shooting daggers at the proud man standing next to me. 

“I’m honestly surprised that Y/N has managed to survive this long if I’m honest,” Nat chimed in, patting the super solider on the back. “Super soldier stamina must be hard to keep up with.”

“Not really,” I shrugged, flicking flour at Sam when he tried to stick his finger in the batter, shooing him to the other side of the bench. “I just need like 5 minutes resting time between each, and then I’m good to go.” I pretended to not notice the warning glare Bucky gave me, smiling innocently at him when he stopped choking. 

“If the sight of her neck is anything to go by,” Clint gestured to the low cut shirt I had decided on wearing today, hickies clearly evident on my neck and collarbones. “Then clearly ol’ Bucky here loves to play rough.” 

“Can we not talk about my best mates sex life please!” Steve called from the couch, effectively stopping me from responding with a snarky comment. 

“Yes please, god,” Bucky dropped his head into his hands, obviously embarrassed by me sharing a few of our secrets with our close friends. I winked at the smirking Nat, reaching over the bench and running my fingers through Bucky’s hair, tugging on it softly. “Don’t start Y/N.”

“OOOH! Y/N is making pancakes!” a loud voice broke us from watching Bucky get embarrassed, making me look up and spot an excited Tony Stark making his way towards me, slamming his hands on the bench next to my slumped over boyfriend. “What’s wrong with Capsicle 2.0?” 

“Y/N is revealing kinky sex secrets,” Clint grinned, handing the man a cup of coffee, all of us knowing he had been up for hours on end.

“Shut up and eat,” I glared at the marksman, placing a fresh batch of pancakes infront of him, already working on making another batch. He stuck his tongue out at me, picking up the plate of atleast 20 pancakes and walking towards the table, Nat, Sam and Tony following behind him. “Go and eat babe..”

“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” he grumbled, glancing up at you, his grey-blue eyes narrowed slightly. 

“What, you think this is the first time they’ve realised we’re sex fiends?” I scoffed, flipped one of the pancakes over, grinning at how good it looked. “I’m pretty sure they can hear us from time to time.”

“Well that’s your fault for screaming so loud,” he grinned smugly, hopping off the stool he was occupying and walking around the bench, dropping his now empty cup in the sink and wrapping his left arm around my waist, the cool metal contrasting against the heat of my skin, making me shiver slightly. “I like it when you scream out my name… Let’s me know I’m treating my woman right.” 

“Alright horn dog, go eat and make you can get some later,” I flushed, pushing his solid body away from my own, handing him another plate stacked him with pancakes, pointing to the table where the rest of the team and joined, looking at Bucky impatiently, Steve looking as if he was going to knock his best friend out if he didn’t deliver the food. Bucky gave me a soft peck on the cheek before walking over to his teammates, taking his usual seat, making sure he could still see me. Even though there was only a short distance separating us, he still wasn’t comfortable with me being alone, especially in the kitchen where I was bound to break something or hurt myself. 

“-and this is the Avengers HQ,” a commanding voice broke me from my concentration, looking up to see Maria Hill standing infront of the elevators, a young man, not much older than me, standing next to her. He glanced around, seemingly unimpressed, before his eyes landed on me, standing alone in the kitchen with my spatula held in the air, staring at the pair.

“You want pancakes Maria?” I asked, beginning to layer the next batch onto a new plate, stacking them into a mini pyramid of sugary goodness. She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips, knowing she could never resist my food, no matter how hard she tried. She walked towards the group, gesturing for the man to take one of the free seats available, sitting next to him.

“Agent Hill, I didn’t know we were holding tour groups,” Tony quipped, staring at the boy standing next to her, looking him up and down. “Who’s the pip squeak?”

“This is Agent Evans, he’s our newest recruit,” she gestured to the man, his gaze still focused on me. I gave him a weird look, turning off the stove and placing the now empty bowl of pancake batter into the sink, carrying the last plate of pancakes over to the table, having to lean over next to the man to be able to find free space on the table. I tensed at the feel of his hand brushing my thankfully clothed thigh under the table, moving away immediately and taking the only free seat next to Wanda, pulling my feet under my chair once I felt his foot try to find my own. “Agent, I’m sure you know everyone here… And this is Y/N.” I gave him a small smile, giggling when Wanda floated 2 pancakes onto my plate, stealing the syrup from Tony before he could use it. 

“So are you just the cook here, Y/N?” Agent Evans asked, making Sam hold back a snort, silencing himself when he saw the glare Bucky was sending him.

“Uh, no,” I chuckled, thanking god when I realised Bucky and the new Agent were at opposite ends of the table, knowing the super solider wouldn’t launch himself across the entire table to tackle the guy. “I‘m much more important than that…”

“She’s basically the boss of the house,” Clint piped up, shooting me a wink, attempting to stay on my good side. 

“I pay for everything, Capsicle runs the team, but Y/N runs the house,” Tony piped up, rolling his eyes, but knowing what he said was true.

“So I take it everyone tries to sleep with the boss? To get a ‘pay raise’?” the man blurted out, making me start choking on my food, glancing nervously at Bucky, flinching at the intense look he was giving the unknowing agent, hands fisted tightly on either side of his plate. As if his comments weren’t bad enough, the brave (but stupid) motherfucker decided to reach a hand across the table, barely touching my hand before Bucky shot up.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off her!” he bellowed, storming over to the now confused, and absolutely terrified agent, brushing me off when I tried to reach for him. He picked the agent up with his left hand by his throat, pulling him away from the table and slamming him up against the nearby wall.

“Bucky!” Steve cried out, launching himself from the table and attempting to prise his friend away from the agent, looking over at me with pleading eyes. “Y/N, do something!” 

“Let the kid get what he deserves,” Tony waved off Steve’s concern, continuing to eat his breakfast, watching the show my jealous boyfriend was putting on. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, pushing myself out of my seat and walking towards my fuming boyfriend, his grip slowly tightening around the now petrified agents throat. 

“Bucky,” I mumbled, placing a hand on his tense shoulder, feeling the cool metal underneath, the soft clicking of the gears inside registering that he was loosening and tightening against the agents throat. “Let him go, babe…”

“He was openly flirting with you, Y/N,” he growled, turning to look at you, a completely dead and serious look on his face. “No one touches you or speaks to you like that without suffering the consequences!” 

“I-I’m s-so-sorry,” the Agent stuttered, hands clawing at Bucky’s, attempting to get the super solider to release his death grip. “I didn’t k-know!” 

“You can see the hickies on her neck, mate!” Sam laughed from at the table, laughing even harder when he saw the finger I was shooting him.

“Buck, let the kid go,” Steve sighed, placing his hand on Bucky’s right shoulder, grabbing the agent when Bucky’s hand released him, gently pushing the agent towards the elveator. “Go, before we change our minds.” The agent nodded, scrambling towards the elevator, Maria following behind him, muttering a soft apology to me under her breath. I watched the pair leave, gasping softly when I felt Bucky tug me harshly into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, one hand burying itself in my hair, the other pushing itself into my back pocket. 

“It’s ok, James,” I muttered against his chest, feeling him relax his grip slightly. I very rarely ever called him by his first name, only having to use it on the odd occasion when he was super tense. I had realised it was a calming word for him. His friends called him Bucky (or slightly offensive names in Tony’s case), and I called him by something much more intimate. “Everything is going to be ok…”

“Great, now we’re gonna have to listen to the lovebirds going at it for the next hour!” Clint complained, making me scoff into Bucky’s chest, eyeing the man from where I was buried. 

“What makes you say that?” Nat asked, polishing off her breakfast and wiping her mouth with a napkin, slapping Sam when she saw him try to steal it. 

“Well if the pipsqueak ‘didn’t notice’ the marks on Y/N’s neck…” Tony started, gesturing with his hand for someone to continue. 

“Poor Y/N… She’s going to be covered in bruises…” Wanda gasped, hiding her blushing cheeks with her hands.


	3. All I Could Picture Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is WW2 Bucky. Just after Steve has gone to save his boy(friend), and the whole squad is walking into the camp like a boss.

 

I clearly remembered the first day I met Steve and Bucky; I was only young when I heard the scuffle on the school yard, peeking around the brick building to see a skinny blonde boy being help up by a taller brunette, another boy scampering away from the scene. I had watched the pair closely for a few years after that, occasionally having to subtly tell a few of the boys in my grade to go and find the brunette as the blonde was caught in another fight; my friends kept claiming I had a crush on one of them, but I just felt a protective instinct come over me when it came to the unlikely pair.

It wasn’t until high school that I was properly was introduced, having been paired up with the blonde on an English project. He told me his name was Steve, and that the brunette was Bucky. He had even admitted to seeing me watching over the pair, thanking me for the times I had to subtly get Bucky’s attention to save Steve. Bucky was also in this class, and was conveniently sat next to us with some girl that was pinning for his attention, but his eyes were on Steve and I. He had been quite flirty from the moment we had first spoke, but I would always brush off his comments, knowing better to retort with a sarcastic comment, knowing my mother would kill me if she found out.

That brought us to today; Bucky had been shipped off a few weeks ago with the 107th, and Steve was still at camp. I occasionally visited the blonde, receiving several cat calls from the rest of the soldiers, much to Steve’s distaste. He had become fiercely protective over me ever since we had met, becoming a brother of sorts. The only man he never growled at was Bucky, which was slightly bias, but I was always thankful.

I had grown quite fond of the flirty brunette; his floppy brown hair that he always let me run my fingers through, his icy blue eyes that somehow managed to look right past my fake persona, into my more cheeky side that very rarely come out. Even his muscular build; he was toned with the right amount of muscle; strong enough to pick me up (to my distaste), but not overly bulky to the point where it became a turn off. It wasn’t even just physicality that attracted me; I always loved his carefree attitude, the flippant and cheeky remarks that he was constantly spouting out always made me laugh. His protective side would come out to play whenever Steve was in trouble, or if I was being hit on (which was seemingly all the time. Honestly, it’s like these guys had never seen a woman before). But it was more than just that; he was the perfect person to go to if I needed a shoulder to cry on. Many a time he had found me curled up in one of the classrooms, stressing over my work, or bawling my eyes out over another fight my parents had had. He was my rock, always letting me cry into his chest, rubbing my back soothingly and rocking me from my perch on his lap.

Yep, Bucky was pretty much perfect… Too bad he would never settle for someone like me. That, and the fact that news had hit that he, along with hundreds of other soldiers, were stuck and presumably abandoned behind enemy lines.

“What do you mean Steve is gone!” I glared at the attractive man in front of me, his brows furrowing at my tone, glancing to the woman beside him for help.

“He left late last night, ma’am,” the woman cut in, nudging the man out of the way and stepping infront of me. “We couldn’t stop him, he was determined to find his friend…”

“Bucky,” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, shaking my head disapprovingly. “How could you just let him go! Steve isn’t a fighter!”

“You’d be surprised with how good he is,” the man chucked ominously, making me furrow my brows in confusion. “Look Miss, he’ll most likely be back sometime today, so if you could just stop glaring at me, I would really appreciate it.”

“Mr Stark, you are a bad influence on my boys,” I huffed, pointing my perfectly manicured finger at the offending man. “If I found out it was you who helped Steve go behind enemy lines, I will personally see to it that you can never have children.” Howard chuckled nervously, shuffling further away from my threatening gaze, flicking his eyes behind my form. I turned to follow his gaze, my eyes widening at the sight before me. There, walking towards the camp, were hundreds of soldiers, most holding weapons. And leading them, was Steve, with Bucky a few steps behind him.

“Well, at least they aren’t dead,” Howard chuckled, shying away from my hand that shot out to hit him. I ran towards the group marching into the camp, stopping a few metres away from the pair.

“Y/N,” Steve sighed softly, stopping dead in his tracks, knowing he was about to witness my rage.

“You are, single handedly, the dumbest, blondest, Brooklyn boy I have ever met,” I huffed, stomping towards the offending man and poking his now hard chest roughly, having to rise slightly onto the balls of my feet so I didn’t have to crane my neck as much. “And since when are you this tall!”

“Since when are you this scary?” Steve countered, catching my hand before I could poke him again, pulling me against his chest and trapping me in a bear hug, ignoring my sounds of protest.

“Since you two idiots decided to try and get yourselves killed,” I scowled, letting myself relax into the hug, fisting his leather jacket tightly and nuzzling my face into his chest. “Seriously though, when did you get this big?”

“We can talk about that later, hon,” he sighed, squeezing me once more before letting go. “Please don’t be angry with me…”

“I’m not,” I rolled my eyes, patting his cheek softly, turning to the brunette next to him who was attempting to subtly slip away. “You, however… I have a bone to pick with you!”

“C’mon doll, let’s atleast get some food before you start yellin’,” he winced, looping his arm through mine and tugging me towards the mess tent, ignoring the immature comments his friends were making about us.

“You can’t use your charm to worm you way out of this one, Barnes,” I stopped him before he could enter the tent, opting to pull him away from the general population, hiding behind the ammunition building. It was only then that I noticed the sheer look of exhaustion he was giving me; his eyes were puffy and drooping slightly, his face was covered in small scratches and dirt, as were his clothes, and his body was slumped over like he had single handedly finished the war. “What did they do to you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bucky simply said, lifting me onto one of the boxes stacked behind the building, stepping in-between my legs and folding me into his embrace. “I just want to be here, with you.”

“Don’t go fallin’ asleep on me, Mister,” I chuckled, carding my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp softly. He grunted under my touch, resting his cheek on my chest, leaning on me for support.

“I like this dress on you,” he hummed, glancing up at me with cheeky blue eyes, pressing a soft kiss to my collarbone, making me flush a similar colour to my dress.

“Oh really?” I raised a brow, tugging his hair softly, forcing him to look up at me properly. “Is that because it’s red, or because it leaves very little to the imagination?” He simply smirked, moving his face closer to mine, his hands now resting on my waist, making me squirm under the unfamiliar touch.

“What would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you?” he muttered, his tongue wetting his lower lip, forcing my mind to go to inappropriate places.

“Bucky…. I…” I found myself lost for words, blushing when his hand found its way to my cheek, cupping it gently, his thumb running across my cheekbone. “Please…”

“Please what, doll?” he hummed, stepping closer to me, if that were even possible. He pulled me flush against his body, a soft gasp leaving my lips at the feeling of his hard chest pressed against my own. “You’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

“Please just, do something,” I almost whined, pouting slightly when he didn’t show any sign of movement. I bounced impatiently on the crates I was sitting on, letting out a soft whine when he pulled back instead, his lips turning up into a tired smirk. “Bucky! Don’t be mean!”

“You’re so adorable,” he sighed, running his thumb over my lower lip, letting out a surprised noise when I began to suck seductively on the tip, staring up at him with my innocent doe eyes. “Jesus woman, the things you do to me…”

“Shut up and kiss me, you big oaf,” I rolled my eyes, pushing his hand away and capturing his lips with my own, my arms hooking themselves around his neck, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of his (surprisingly) soft lips against my own. I arched my back, pressing my chest further into his, smirking at the soft sigh that fell from his otherwise occupied lips. I tilted my head slightly, giggling when I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, pulling back from the kiss to see his pouty face. “You’re such a child.”

“Says you,” Bucky scoffed, placing a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth, another to my cheek when he saw the deep blush I was sporting. “You’re so damn beautiful…”

“You’re so damn flirty,” I cupped his cheek, giving him one last kiss before sliding off the crates, having to crane my neck to look up at his smirking face. “How often have you wooed girls with your kisses?”

“Too many times to count…” he frowned, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close once again, resting his chin on the top of my head. “I want to be with you…” I pulled back from where I had buried myself into his chest, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.. I just never knew how to say it…”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been crushing on me this entire time!” I frowned, thinking back to the moments he had introduced me to the many girls he had been with, never once picking up on the fact that he would’ve liked me. “What about the other girls?”

“Every girl I was ever with, all I could picture was you,” he smiled softly, bending down slightly so he could look me straight in the eyes. “I always thought you wanted to be with Steve, so I never said anything…”

“Steve is like my brother, you big dummy,” I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and squealing when he lifted my body up, my legs immediately wrapping around his waist. “AYE! I’m not some doll you can just throw around!”

“You’re just so tiny, and cute,” he cooed mockingly, beginning to pepper kisses all over my face, making me giggle and attempt to escape the attack by throwing my head back. “Does this mean you’ll be mine?”

“You have to do more than attack me with kisses to win me over, Barnes,” I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him when he began to pout. “Take me out for dinner, and then we can talk…”

“Yes please, just as long as I don’t have to witness this mushy crap anymore,” a new voice chimed in, making me groan loudly, turning my head to see Steve leaning against the building we were hiding behind, a cheeky grin evident on his handsome face.

“Go away, Stevie,” I pouted, tucking my head into Bucky’s neck, ignoring the eye roll Steve gave me.

“Yeh punk, this is private,” Bucky piped up, mockingly scowling at his bestfriend. “Go busy yourself with Agent Carter…”

“Hold up, you and Peggy?” I shot up, wiggling in Bucky’s hold until he finally let me down, my little legs stomping towards the blonde and crossing my arms in annoyance. “Since when?”

“Jerk,” Steve muttered under his breath, glaring at his bestfriend behind me. “Since never, Y/N…”

“Pish posh,” I waved off his comment, holding my hand out for Bucky to take, forcing Steve to take my other one. “We’re going on a double date, so I can get to know this woman.”

“You’re girlfriend is scary,” Steve whispered over my head to Bucky, the brunette chuckling at the comment.

“I know,” he simply said, squeezing my hand soft and leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek, making me sigh contently.

Yep, Bucky Barnes was, and forever will be, perfect.

 

**Outfit:**

** **


	4. Mini Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ficlet of Bucky 'loosing' his daughter :)
> 
> Also, I used the name Becca, which is short for Rebecca, because it's the name of his sister... Also, it's just a super pretty name

**Based off this gif (also wtf Seb, your hair is better than like 95% of girls)**

** **

It wasn’t like Bucky planned to loose him; he couldn’t help it if the little bugger liked to run off and scare her dad. Plus, she had been hanging out with her Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint way too much lately, so they had probably taught her how to disappear like a master assassin at the ripe age of 4.

“Y/N is actually going to kill you,” Sam chuckled breathlessly, running alongside his friend, not missing the way Bucky’s face tightened at the comment.

“You don’t think I realise that?” Bucky growled back, eyes scanning the now empty shopping centre, desperately searching for his daughter. He had looked away for literally 5 seconds in an attempts to spot a coffee shop, and when he glanced back down, his daughter was gone. Bucky had tried to stay calm, simply nudging Steve and going off with him to find the little girl, but after 10 minutes, the ex-assassin had begun to panic. Sam and Wanda joined the search, and Tony had shut down the centre they were all in, checking everyone who had left the building but not spotting the little one anywhere.

“She’s not on the lower level,” a soft voice came through the coms, Wanda sounding slightly out of breathe.

“She’s not at the cinema either,” Steve’s voice came through, making Bucky begin to panic further, picking up the pace and looking in every nook and crevice he could find.

“Uh guys, we have a problem,” Nat’s warning voice made everyone tense, expecting the worse.

“What the fuck, Bucky!” my shrill voice make everyone groan slightly, Bucky glancing up to the level above the one he was currently running on, spotting me standing when I knew he would spot me, his face screwing up. He knew he was busted. “You lost her!”

“In his defence-“ Sam started, backing down when he heard me shush him.

“The one time I leave you two together, you manage to loose her!” I hoisted myself over the balcony, landing delicately on the balls of my feet, beginning to run beside my husband. “You’re dead when we get home…”

“Let’s just find our daughter first,” Bucky huffed, slowing down slightly when he heard a soft giggle close by.

“Now that’s a familiar sound,” I hummed; Steve and Nat had joined the pack, picking up on the noise as well. I slowed down, spotting the giant toy store to our right, face palming.

“We lost a 4 year old, and didn’t think to check the toy store?” Sam chuckled, nudging Bucky in the direction of the store, all of us following the sounds of the giggling. We had split up, Bucky and I running straight to the back of the store, with the other 3 splitting up throughout the rows.

“Babygirl!” Bucky called out, speed walking throughout the rows of cubby houses, stopping infront of one and sticking his head through the small window. “There you are!”

“Daddy!” the little girl squealed, launching herself out of the door and into her father’s arms, wrapping her little arms around his neck. “You found me!”

“Becca sweetie, you can’t run off like that,” Bucky sighed, crushing his daughter close to his chest, not planning on letting his daughter go ever again.

“Hide and seek, daddy!” the girl simply responded, pulling back from where she had buried her face in his neck and covering her eyes, her mouth pulled into a cheeky grin.

“We play hide and seek at home, sweetheart,” I cut in, kneeling down and pulling her out of her fathers death grip, placing my hands on her shoulders. “You shouldn’t have scared daddy like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Becca pulled her hands away from her eyes, poking her lip out and widening her steel blue eyes. “Just wanted to play…” She pulled away from me, climbing back into the cubby house and settling down, the grin back on her face. “I found daddy and Uncle Stevie!” I glanced in, spotting the plushy toys and action figures she had accumulated in the tiny space.

“OH cool! Look, Y/N! I’m an action figure!” Bucky held up the box, a proud look washing over his face.

“Fabulous,” I rolled my eyes, holding my hands out and waiting for the little girl to climb her way onto my body, a Captain America plushy toy gripped tightly in her hand.

“Mummy, can I please have it?” Becca pleaded, clutching the toy close to her chest.

“I’ll buy you to whole damn store, kid,” Steve popped up behind me, panting slightly and smiling at the little girl. “Especially that toy!”

“Stevie!” Becca giggled loudly, holding her arms out for her favourite uncle [an arguable point according to Tony]. She started babbling random things to her Uncle, instructing her Aunt Nat and Aunt Wanda to pick up the toys and take them to the register. Sam was off to the side, attempting to figure out if he could buy the cubby house and make it two stories for the little devil.

“See, we found her,” Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around my waist, squeezing my hip reassuringly. “No need to fret, Doll.”

“Oh honey, you’re still not out of the dog house,” I chuckled, patting his scruffy cheek mockingly, laughing at the sheer look of horror that passed across his face.

“Ooooh, soldier’s on the couch tonight!” Nat teased, arms full of the toy’s, looking more like an exasperated mother than a deadly assassin.

“It’s ok daddy,” Becca cooed, handing her dad the soft Captain America toy. “You can share my bed with me and all my new toys!”

“Thanks, babygirl,” Bucky chuckled, holding his arms out and watching the girl launch herself into his arms, tucking her head back into the crook of his neck. “Mummy doesn’t love me like you do!”

“Mummy’s gonna rip your balls off if you keep this up,” I scoffed, linking my arm through Steve’s and tugging him to the register, muttering profanities under my breath. “I never should have married an assassin…”


	5. Room-mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes an appearance at the Avengers HQ?? 
> 
> Some of the sentences are Romanian   
> Some of them are Russian   
> There will be a little key at the end of the Chapter stating what each of them mean  
> If I have got anything wrong, don't kill me, I don't speak either of the languages, I legit just got them off google translate. I checked them multiple times but Google has been known to fail me before...

I had known Bucky for most of my life. When I was young, I was taken in by the Academy, first meeting Nat and becoming close with her. Our instructors deemed friendships pointless, but we took solace in the other, always patching up each others wounds after the end of a training session.

 

I was always the more passive one in the friendship, which is Nat usually had to step in on my training sessions so as to make sure the instructor’s didn’t kill me, due to me holding back. 

 

It was around that time that we met Bucky. Back then, they simply told us to call him ‘The Asset’, and we followed their command. However, long nights reading in the library led me to believe this man was one James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th; bestfriend to Captain America. He held similar physical attributes and they had a similar skill set. I never brought this up to Nat, fearing the reprimanding I would’ve received from the Academy if they found out. 

 

Bucky, or the Asset I suppose, always held a soft spot for me. He limited the force his blows had on me, not wanting to induce serious damage on my slim body, and kept a watchful eye on me whenever I was working with other students or with the instructors. I felt my heart break a tiny bit when he had to leave for good.

 

The years passed and I heard small snippets about the Asset in the media, but apart from that, it was dead silence. Nat had gotten the both of us free from the Academy and working for SHIELD; her as a highly trained agent, and myself as the Head of Operations. I mostly sat behind a fancy desk and co-ordinated her movements, researching for weeks to plan every route, every possible outcome. Occasionally, I was sent into the field if deemed necessary, but I mainly worked behind a desk. When SHIELD had fallen, Nat took us both to live in the Avengers building, my skill set now being used to aid the team. 

 

“Honestly Nat, it’s like you enjoy seeing me stress myself out,” I sighed, my fingers flying across the keyboard, attempting to decode the file she had come across.

 

“What can I say, seeing you all stressed and angry is a turn on,” she sighed wistfully, taking the seat next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder, watching me work. “Are you almost done?”

 

“For the 20th time, no,” I rolled my eyes, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, catching her green eyes glance nervously towards the door. “Why, you expecting someone?”

 

“Something like that…” she simply muttered, shutting up for the next few moments and sighing in relief when finally, the giant red “ACCESS DENIED” turned into a friendly green “ACESS GRANTED” across the screen. “You’re a live-saver, Y/N…”

 

“I know,” I grinned smugly, sliding the laptop across to her and cracking my fingers obnoxiously, rolling my neck to ease the pain. “I need a coffee…”

 

“Just don’t put the grounds in the sink,” she hummed, beginning to scan through the file. “Tony hates it when we do that…” I nodded, pushing myself out of the dining chair and sliding towards the kitchen, my knee high socks acting as mock ice skates.

 

“What are you, 5?” a deep chuckle broke me from my childish action, making me whip around and spot the tall brunette standing in the doorway, his long hair framing his face in the way I remember. 

 

_“Cine ești tu , mama mea?”_ I shot back, speaking in my native tongue, knowing he was one of the only people who could understand me. 

 

My parents constantly talked Romanian at home, and whilst I wasn’t permitted to continue speaking it, the Academy preferred me speaking Russian, I still continued to learn and practice through the years. Bucky had picked it up in his travels, staying in the country for a few years after the Washington incident.

 

Bucky shot me a sarcastic look, dropping his bag in the doorway, stalking over to me and throwing me over his shoulder, much to the amusement of the agents who had now gathered in the common room to witness the scuffle.

 

“MOTHER FUCKER, PUT ME DOWN!” I thumped his back a few times, attempting to kick my legs, his arm clamping down over my calves, effectively restricting my movement. _“Am de gând să te omor, nenorocitule!”_

 

_“Uita-te la limba , păpușă,”_ he smoothly responded, walking towards the couch and throwing me onto it, smirking slightly at the soft squeal I let out. “You’ve grown soft in your old age, Y/N…”

 

“She could still kick your ass, Barnes,” Nat piped up, abandoning her research, instead giving her full attention to the pair of us wrestling on the couch, now joined by a confused Steve Rogers.

 

“You two know each other?” Steve stepped forward when he saw the choke hold Bucky had put me in, relaxing slightly when he saw me wiggle my way out and jump on the man, attempting to secure his hands above his head with my own, my legs already pressing his thighs to the floor. 

 

“Bucky was a trainer of sorts in Russia,” Nat answered for the pair of us after she noticed neither of us were going to answer, throwing a pillow at us to distract us from the fight. 

 

“I was his best student,” I grinned smugly, finally managing to force the soldier to the floor, panting slightly at the effort it took me.

 

“You wish, doll,” he chuckled, flipping me over with ease and keeping me pinned to the floor with his left arm, his other hand running through his hair. “Still a spitfire, though…”

 

“Alright, stop flirting now, thanks,” Nat rolled her eyes, nudging Bucky with her foot, waiting for him to roll off my panting body before she pulled me up, looking me over with a stern gaze. “Why do you always pick fights with the psycho ones, Y/N?” I opted to ignore her question, instead focusing my gaze on the man who had previously been holding me down.

 

“Where have you been for the past few years?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, only realising now that I had been wrestling in a dress, probably showing my knickers off to anyone who passed.

 

“Busy,” he simply shrugged, collapsing onto the couch, his icy blue eyes surveying the entire room carefully. “There are so many security breaches in this facility, it’s not even funny…”

 

“We’re still alive, aren’t we?” I raised a brow, walking back towards the kitchen and continuing to make my coffee, watching Bucky and Steve converse softly on the couch, the brunettes eyes hardening with each passing moment. 

 

**“он собирается жить здесь?”** I asked Nat, noticing the confused glances the rest of the agents gave us, obviously not understanding the language. 

 

 

**“да,”** she simply answered, watching the pair on the couch with an intense gaze. “Are you ok with that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I brought the coffee cup to my lips, taking a tentative sip of the hot drink.

 

**“Я знаю, что ты похож на него…”** Nat turned to look at me, giving me a ‘don’t bullshit me’ look, making me blush softly. I ignored her comment, instead giving the Captain a bright smile when he joined us in the kitchen, keeping a firm hand on Bucky’s shoulder to prevent the ex-assassin from running out. 

 

“Meet your new roommate,” Steve grinned, squeezing his friends shoulder reassuringly. I glared at Bucky, still butt-hurt over the fact that he’s been alive all these years and never once thought to contact me. I mean, sure, HYDRA wiped his mind constantly, but geez, you think you leave a lasting impression on some people…

 

“You do your own laundry, don’t you dare expect any of us to do it for you,” I began to list off the rules, not missing the way his eyes lit up slightly at the sight of me taking charge… Kinky motherfucker. “Meals are at 8am, midday, and 7pm; we all take shifts on who cooks and who cleans, so don’t expect to get out of that just because you're some beautiful assassin, ok?”

 

_“Cred că ești frumoasă la fel de bine,”_ Bucky said with a cheeky grin, making me roll my eyes to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. 

 

“Let me show you to your room,” I gestured for him to follow me, desperate to escape the intense gaze of Nat and Steve as their eyes followed us up the stairs until we were well out of view.

 

“What did he say?” I heard Steve whisper to Nat, obviously curious as to why we both said certain things in a different language. 

 

“Frumoasă means beautiful in Romanian… So I assume he called her beautiful,” Nat responded, most likely thinking of 101 ways to get Bucky and I together. She always did say we would make a cute couple.

 

“Do you think we’ve got them wondering yet?” Bucky whispered suddenly, making me jump at the closeness of his body. I pushed his head away from mine, giggling at the wounded puppy look he was giving me. 

 

“You and your cheesy pick up lines can go somewhere else, Barnes,” I stuck my tongue out at him, opening the door to his new bedroom, watching him study the entire room with a careful analysis. “For now, stop complimenting me, otherwise they’re going to start to think something is going on between us.”

 

“Well something was going on back in Russia,” he winked, surprising me with his recollection of the night all those years ago. “If my memory serves me right, I seem to recall you cornering me after a lesson and demanding I “fuck you like the good American boy I am”.”

 

“You still have yet to make good on that statement,” I pointed out, narrowly dodging the hand that came flying out in an attempts to latch onto me, most likely to throw me on the bed. “You should get settled in, then we can talk about our arrangement…”

 

“You’re a cheeky little shit, Y/N,” Bucky groaned, attempting to grab me once again, missing when I danced away from his tense body, standing just outside the doorway. 

 

“I know,” I winked, my eyes flicking downwards for a moment, my grin widening. “You may want to take care of the little situation you’ve got going on, Barnes.” He glanced down, blushing instantly when he realised his body had betrayed him. “I’ll continue the tour once you’re not sporting a raging hard on… Welcome to Hell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- cine ești tu , mama mea? - who are you, my mother?  
> \- Am de gând să te omor, nenorocitule! - I’m going to kill you, mother fucker!  
> \- Uita-te la limba , păpușă . - watch your tongue, baby  
> \- он собирается жить здесь ? - he’s going to live here?  
> \- да - yes  
> \- Я знаю, что ты похож на него ... - I know you like him  
> \- Cred că ești frumoasă la fel de bine - i think you’re beautiful as well


	6. You Bought Me A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to buy his girlfriend a puppy, to keep her company while he's away on missions.

** **

** INSPIRED BY THIS ADORABLE IMAGE BECAUSE SEB IS A GORGEOUSLY ADORABLE PUPPY WHO DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD (also the dog is pretty cute...) **

* * *

 

I had been curled up on the sofa for a little over an hour for now, already onto my second episode of Season 5 of Game of Thrones. Bucky had left a little while ago, claiming he and Steve had a small covert mission to do down the road; observe and report. He had promised me he would be back just after lunch; allowing me to force him into buying us takeaway for lunch. It was relatively quiet in the apartment; Wanda had stopped by earlier to ask my advice for a date she was going on, and Thor had stopped by to introduce me to Jane who was visiting the tower for a few weeks, but apart from that, I was left undisturbed by the rest of the team. Until now. 

 

"Shit, Steve!" Bucky's loud voice made me jump, pausing my GoT episode and looking at the apartment door, the brunette tumbling through a moment later, barely managing to keep a hold of the bag of food held tightly in his metal arm. 

 

"Nice to see you too," I chuckled, eyeing the bag hungrily. "Is that my lunch?" 

 

"Love you too, doll," Bucky rolled his eyes, walking towards me and placing the bag on the coffee table in front of me, pecking my forehead before he sat next to me. I reached for the food, whining when Bucky gently pulled my hands away from it, holding them in his own. 

"Let me eat," I pouted, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

 

"I have a surprise for you, Y/N," Bucky let out a deep breath, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles soothingly. "Please don't freak out..."

 

"What've do you done, Bucky?" my eyes widened, my entire body tensing, not liking the feeling of not knowing what to expect. "You know I hate surprises..."

 

"You'll love this one," he smirked softly, turning around in his seat to face the still open apartment door. "Bring it in, Steve!" I peered over Bucky's shoulder, my eyes widening at the sight. Steve walked through the open door, cradling a small puppy in his arms, gazing lovingly down at the chocolate coloured pooch.

 

"Oh my god," I breathed out, my hands gripping Bucky's tightly. "Buck, that's a... You bought a... BUCKY!" I shrieked, launching myself off the couch and towards the puppy, cooing at him softly when he looked up at me with big blue eyes. "I love him!" 

 

"Hopefully not more than you love me," I heard Bucky grumbled softly, following me across the room and gently scratching the pup behind his ear, resulting in a soft bark from the pooch. "Saw him playing with his siblings in someone's front yard... The lady offered us one of them, and he was just too cute to resist."

 

"Almost took one for myself," Steve sighed, placing the puppy on the floor infront of him, the pooch beginning to sniff our feet and rub his head against our ankles. "This is the first step into becoming an uncle I suppose.." 

 

"What should we name him?" I followed the puppy around, giggling when he propped his paws up on the coffee table, sniffing the bag of lunch curiously. He suddenly let out a loud bark; well as loud as a puppy could; and ran towards the apartment door, sitting in front of it protectively and growling softly. "Oooh, can we name him Bear?!" 

 

"You want to name our puppy Bear?" Bucky raised a brow, crouching down next to the pup and stroking his back. 

 

"Well he's cute and fluffy and protective, like a little Bear cub," I cooed, standing over the pup and pressing a kiss to his head, giggling when he began to lick my face. "My cute little baby..." 

 

"Alright fine, but if we get another puppy, I get to know it," Bucky pouted, grunting when the puppy launched himself at the man, licking his cheeks until he got Bucky to crack a smile. "He's nearly as annoying as you are..." 

 

* * *

"C'mon Bear," I patted the free side of the bed, watching the 2 year old pup jump onto it with ease, curling up near my body, looking at me with his big blue eyes. "Daddy will be home soon, but he can just sleep on the couch, yeah?" Bear snuffled softly, nodding his head in agreement, scooting closer to me until his head was resting near my bulging belly, protectively curling around me. "Gosh, you're even more protective than Bucky is..."

 

"Well someone has to take care of my baby will I'm gone," Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "How are my three babies doing?" He crossed the room, already having changed into his sweats from his mission clothes, sitting on his side of the bed and placing his flesh hand on my stomach, rubbing the bulge softly. 

 

"Well the actual baby is going to be a soccer star," I placed my hand over Bucky's, grunting at the harsh kick I received. "She's super excited her daddy is home." I scratched Bear's head softly, the pup letting out a low whine in response. "Bear's been my little guard dog."

 

"What about my other baby?" Bucky pecked my forehead, lying down next to me and letting me curl up to his side, lying on my back so as to not squish my stomach. His metal arm was tucked around my body and his flesh hand was still on my stomach, tracing small circles on the bare skin. 

 

"She needs a massage," I hummed, resting my head on his shoulder, Bear now curling up behind me, his body pressed closely against my back. "I can't believe we've got a little family already..."

 

"I can't believe I managed to knock you up this soon," Bucky chuckled, tapping my belly softly, effectively calming the little girl down. "Should we thank Steve for offering to babysit Bear for that night? It was one of the only chances we had to really take our time..." 

 

"That's enough about our sex life," I scoffed, slapping his chest lightly, sighing at the feeling of his chest rumbling with laughter. "Go to sleep, soldier..." 

 

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky kissed my cheek one more time, wrapping his flesh arm around my belly and allowing me to lie half on top of him; as long as I was comfortable, he was happy. "Sweet dreams, little one." With one last caress of my belly, and a soft snuffle from Bear, we were all out like a light. 


	7. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC was one of the 'failed' experiments of HYDRA, set to terminate a little while after The Winter Soldier escaped. Behold, Bucky comes back to save the little devil, the pair having formed a father/daughter relationship over the years of being kept in the base together. 
> 
> They move into the compound after the accords are handled. 
> 
> Peter and OC have a harmless flirting relationship that is sort of exclusive but not official yet. 
> 
> Bucky doesn't like that his 'daughter' is growing up. 
> 
> Harmless flirting. Protective!dad!Bucky. Steve is a little snitch.
> 
> tătic = daddy in Romanian

 

_"I told you we should have gotten rid of it sooner!"_

_"Oh shut it! There's not much we can do about it now!"_

_I let out a harsh, shaky breath, once again tugging at the binds that kept me pinned to the work table. They had placed me here a little over an hour ago and left me completely alone in the claustrophobic room, the only sounds being my muffled breathing and the soft 'drip' of the crack in the room that Bucky had made a few years back._

_Bucky...._

_God how I missed him._

_"We can't let him take her!" I could practically feel the panic emitting from the doctors, and they weren't even in the same room as me. Someone was here? To get me?_

_"Well he's already made it past security, so unless you want to burn her alive."_

_A sharp pause._

_Oh **fuck** no! _

_I let out a piercing scream, tugging wildly on my restraints, attempting to alert whoever the mysterious **him** was that I was alive, I was here, and I was fucking terrified out of my mind._

_"Y/N!"_

_Who was that?_

_"Y/N! Please! Wake up!"  
_

_What do you mean, wake up? I am awake! Fucking hell, can you just-_

"Y/N!" I jolted up, choking slightly on air, letting out a panicked sob. "Y/N, calm down!" 

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T BURN ME!" I shrieked, my eyes now open, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room, my whole body thrashing wildly against the strong grip of an unknown source. "Please! Bucky! HELP!"

"Sweetheart, it's me! It's Bucky!" Strong hands pinned me down to the mattress, the recognisable coolness of one of the hands making me pause my movements. Metal. "Shit Y/N, you scared the crap outta me."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, going lax in his hold, small shivers rushing through my body as a result of my nightmare. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," he loosened his grip on my shoulders, removing one hand to reach over and switch the lamp on, my eyes wincing at the sudden light. I avoided his gaze, opting to stare at the high ceiling in my bedroom, small stars having been painted on to remind me of the stargazing as a young child; before I was taken. "You know, the day I came for you, I honestly thought I was going to die trying to get you out of there." He sat next to me on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, letting me maneuver myself until my head was lying in his lap, propped up by a pillow so I could see him better. "You were so far away, and when you started screaming, I thought I had lost you."

"I just got told I was going to be burned alive," I rolled my eyes, taking his metal hand in my own, running my fingertips along the small crevices of where the metal plates overlapped, distracting myself further from the nightmare. His flesh hand came to rest on my head, his thumb moving in slow circles around my temple, knowing it calmed me down and put me to sleep quicker. 

"When I saw you, I think it was probably the first time I had smiled in over 50 years," Bucky smiled softly down at me, flexing the metal hand in my grip, not used to having someone hold it so carefully. "When I took you to Romania, I honestly thought you were going to kill me for at least a month." I giggled at his confession, knowing full well that for a majority of the first few weeks we were hiding, I was cold and distant and avoided any eye contact with the man, no matter how much I missed him. "And when we came back here after the accords, well, I thought you were going to kill everyone else." 

"I was going to kill Tony at one point," I confessed. 

"I think we've all wanted to kill Tony at one point," he shrugged, shifting slightly when he saw my eyes close momentarily, already beginning to become sleepy. "I'm so proud of how far you've come in such a short time..."

"I'm proud of you, too," I mumbled softly, cuddling his metal hand close to my chest, the coolness contrasting against my over-heated body. "'m sleepy..."

"Night sweetheart... Sweet dreams..."

_'Night,_ tătic _' I smiled softly, only thinking the words, never saying them outloud._

* * *

"Hey, spiderboy," I grinned, throwing my sweatshirt at the boy lying on the floor, hitting him square in the face. He groaned loudly, batting it away weakly until it was lying on the floor next to his head. "Nat work you too hard?"

"I can't feel my body," he groaned, straining slightly to lift himself into a seated position, making me giggle. I sauntered over to him, holding his hands in my own and pulling him up until he was standing in front of me, leaning against me slightly for support. "Please save me before I die!" 

"Stop being so dramatic," I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arm around his waist and beginning to lead him out of the gym, the poor boy limping weakly beside me. "I'm sure after a nice hot bath, and maybe a few weeks of recovery, you'll be back to normal!" He simply groaned again, his hand resting on my hip fisting slightly to hide the pain he was feeling. I helped him towards my room, knowing the spare bedroom he was staying in didn't have an ensuite. I practically carried him into the bathroom, letting him collapse on the toilet while I ran him a bath, throwing in a bath bomb and some bath milks to make it calmer for him.

"You don't have to do this, Y/N," Peter sighed, making me turn my head and look at him from where I was bent over the bath, testing the water temperature.

"And you don't have to shamelessly check my ass out," I shot back, winking at the boy. He blushed a brilliant shade of red, averting his eyes, insteading looking at the collection of books piled in the corner of my bathroom; bathtime reading. "C'mon Pete, let's get you in here." I crossed the room, standing in front of him. "Lift your arms up." He did as he was told, chuckling when I pulled his completely drenched gym shirt off, tossing it into my bedroom so I could wash it. "Pants." 

"Can you uh," he made a gesture with his hand. I spun around on my heel, skipping out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, picking up his discarded t-shirt. "Catch!" I spun around in time to catch his gym shorts before they hit my face, thankfully. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, waiting for the soft splash of him stepping into the tub before I departed, closing my bedroom door to give him some privacy. 

_I wouldn't quite mind joining him in that bath, considering it's big enough for the both of us... Not that there needs to be that much space kept between us..._

"Hey kiddo," Steve sauntered up the hallway, making me jump, not having heard him in the middle of my thoughts. "What're you-who's clothes are those?" I looked down to my hands, fisting Peter's gym gear tightly and putting my hands behind my back, smiling innocently at Steve. "Is there a boy in your room?" 

"Of course not, Stevie," I scoffed playfully, rolling my eyes at his comment. "Peter just didn't know how to work the washing machine in this place, so he drops his stuff over so I can do it for him!" 

"So if I went into your bedroom right now, there wouldn't be a boy in there?" Steve rose a brow, taking a step closer to me, my own legs taking a step towards my door, standing in front of it protectively. "Y/N, you know what Bucky said about bring boys into the compound!" 

"There's no one in there!" I squeaked, slapping his hand away when he reached for my doorknob, his eyes wide in confusion. "It's a mess! I haven't cleaned it in a week! You'd be appalled! Just, go back to work, ok Stevie?!" I bundled Peter's clothes up and tucked them under my arm, placing my hands on Steve's shoulders and forcefully turning him around and pushing him back towards his room. "Have a nice afternoon, ok!" I patted his back, turning on my heel and high tailing it back to my room, squeezing through a small crack in my bedroom door before slamming it closed behind me, making sure to lock it this time. 

"Y/N? Is that you?" Peter called from the bathroom, making me instantly smile. I dropped his clothes in the laundry basket, walking into the bathroom with my hand covering my eyes. 

"Are you decent?" I giggled, feeling around the toilet, sitting on the closed lid with my hand still covering my eyes. I heard a soft rustle; the sound of the curtain divider being pulled across the metal bar on the roof. I opened my eyes, peeking through a crack in the fingers, grinning when all I could see was Peter's head resting on the back of the tub. "Well, don't you look comfortable.."

"I really am," he sighed, lifting his arms so they were resting on the edges, his hands shaking excess water off before relaxing along the edges, slender fingers dangling over the lip of the tub. 

_God, what those fingers could do to a girl like me..._

I stood up suddenly, collecting one of the clean towels hanging on the wrap, rolling it into a pillow and stepping closer to Peter, his eyes following my movements. I crouched behind the tub, lifting his head, pretending to not notice the wince of pain and his screwed up facial expression, placing the towel under his neck before allowing him to relax again. "Better?" 

"Much," he sighed, grinning that boyish grin up at me. "Thank you, Y/N. You truly are a lifesaver... Even if you are totally seeing me basically naked for the first time..." I giggled at his comment, turning around so my back was leaning against the edge of the tub, tipping my head back so it was lying next to his. "You don't have to stay in here with me if you don't want to, you know that right?" 

"I know," I shrugged, turning my head so I was looking at him, him doing the same, blushing when I realised just how close we actually were to each other. Staring into his warm doe eyes, I felt myself smiling a cheesy smile, shuffling closer to him and rubbing my nose against his affectionately. He flushed an equally bright red, sitting up suddenly and wrapping his arms around my upper body, hauling me into the water with him. "PETER!" I squealed, my arms flailing to the sides of the tub to keep my head above the water. I leant back against the boy, giggling uncontrollably, my head resting naturally in the crook of his neck, suddenly very thankful that he had kept his boxers on. 

"Well, would you look at that," he chuckled, readjusting his grip on me so his hands were placed underneath my soaking wet gym shirt, toying with the hem of my shorts. "You're all wet now... Better get rid of these clothes then." 

* * *

 "I'm sorry about flooding your bathroom," Peter sat on the edge of my bed, a fresh set of sweatpants already pulled on, his shirt being held in his hands. We both turned to look at the mess we had created in the bathroom; the floor, and anything on it, completely soaked with pink tinted water, the shower curtain dripping and creating a puddle from where he had decided spraying me with water was a good idea, and the small concoction of various bath bombs bubbling away from where they had all been drenched in the process. 

"It's fine," I simply shrugged, toweling my hair off a bit more before deeming it dry enough, throwing my towel into the ever growing pile of laundry I had to do. "It was worth the mess.." I pulled a hoodie on over my sports bra, beginning to feel the looming chill that always hit the compound in the late afternoon. 

"Hey, is that..." Peter stepped closer to me, grinning down at the hoodie I had pulled on. I glanced down, my fingertips running over the slightly faded print on the front. 

"Don't get a big head," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest to partially hide the print. "Tony got it for me..." 

"I think it's adorable that you have a Spiderman sweater," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest, a small smile threatening to push through the pout I was currently protruding. "Just proves you're an even bigger fangirl than I first though."

"As if, Spiderboy," I scoffed, pushing gently against his chest in an attempt to get out of the hug he had caught me in, only to have him grab a hold of my wrists and force them around his body, making me roll my eyes at his constant need for affection. "You're lucky I don't hate you, otherwise I'd tie you naked to the punching bag." 

"Geez, how nice of you," Peter scoffed, and I could practically hear him roll his eyes at my comment. Typically Peter. We stood there for the next few minutes in the loose embrace, Peter rocking us back and forth slowly and subtly, humming a song under his breath.  _I know that song... What is it...?_

"What in sweet hell is going on in here!" I was ripped away from Peter, an unattractive squeal leaving my mouth as I was pulled behind a looming form, my hands immediately balling into fists around the tight fabric of a white t-shirt. "Don't you dare touch her, Parker!" 

"Shit! No! Mr Barnes! I didn't-" Peter took a few hesitant steps back from the fuming man, shaky hands raised in surrender but also prepared to defend himself, should Bucky pounce on him. 

"What are you doing in here! You're not allowed in her room, especially with the door closed! God, if Steve hadn't come and got me, who knows what would've happened!" I shot a a glare at the innocent blonde standing in the door way, earning an  _"I'm sorry!"_ in response. "Fucking hell, I knew this was a bad idea from the start! Where the fuck is Stark! I need to have a word with him!" 

"Bucky stop," I tugged on his shirt when he attempted to stomp off in a furious mess to find the man, letting go of the fistfuls of shirt and instead tugging insistently on his arm, only for him to begin to drag me along the wooden floorboards, a soft squeak emitting from where my heels were digging into the floor. "Hey! Stop- where are you even going!"

"Buck, you need to calm down," Steve finally stepped in, placing a hand on his friends shoulder and gently pushing him in my direction. "Talk this through instead of punching your way out of a problem."

"How can I calm down when my little girl was being," Bucky fumbled for words for a moment, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "assaulted! By the Spider! Under the same roof as me!" 

"I wasn't being assaulted," I huffed, giving one last forceful pull on his arm to finally get his attention, his icy blue eyes trained on me in clear desperation. "We were just hugging." 

"First comes hugging, then comes kissing, then hook ups, then sex, then before you know it, you're pregnant with his child and I just-" Bucky paused, taking in a shaky breath, his hands searching out mine for comfort. "Please, Y/N, you just have to see this from my point of view."

"And you have to see it from mine," I squeezed his hands in reassurance, stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his torso, burying my head in his chest. "I really really really like him," I mumbled, knowing only he could hear me because of our close proximity. "You're my only family, Bucky, and I need your blessing on this... Please...." 

"Y/N," he sighed, holding me tight against his chest, almost seemingly afraid that he wouldn't ever get a chance to hold me like this again. 

"Please...  _tătic_." I tilted my head so I was looking up at him through my lashes, grinning at the sight of the smile that was beginning to break out on his face. "Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!" 

"You're using the family card," he frowned slightly, squeezing me one last time before finally letting go, turning me in his hold and placing me in front of him, hands protectively placed on my shoulders. I could practically feel him burning a glare into Peter, who was patiently, albeit nervously, sitting on the edge of my bed, watching the whole ordeal through wide eyes. "Parker, why should I let you be with me daughter? And if you don't give me a good reason, then no amount of 'please dad' is going to win me over..." 

Peter looked down at his hands nervously, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb; a nervous habit he had picked up over the past few months. "Because..." He glanced up at me, receiving what I hoped was a reassuring smile, before finally looking at Bucky. "I'm in love with your daughter." 

_'Playing the family card too, good job Spiderboy,'_ I thought to myself.

"And I know I can treat her right, like a princess, and I can protect her more than anyone else could, except maybe you, because I guess it's kind of your job to protect your family."

_'Stop rambling Peter, you've practically already won him over.'_

"I trust her with my life, and she trusts me with hers. She clearly wears the pants in this... Well whatever it is, and I'm totally ok with that. We balance each other out well, she's always teaching me new things, plus I'm kinda halfway through learning Romanian, and I really don't want to stop when I'm going this well..." I rolled my eyes at the last comment, turning my head to look up at Buc-my father. He looked down at me, blue eyes searching me for any hesitance, only receiving a silent but desperate plea in return. 

"No PDA. Keep bedroom doors completely open. No sneaking out at night together. No going on dates without a chaperone. No sparring alone unless there is someone else in the room," Bucky began rattling off rules, letting go of my shoulders and gently pushing me in the direction of the nervous Peter, turning around and walking out of the bedroom door, dragging Steve along with him, stilling babbling about ridiculous rules.

"Did that really just happen?" Peter let out a deep breath, clutching the left side of his chest tightly. "I think my heart is about to explode..." 

"He can be a bit intense when he wants to be," I shrugged, sitting beside him on the bed, taking his hand in mine and throwing his arm over my shoulder, cuddling into his side. "So Spiderboy, I wear the pants in our relationship? Well in that case, you better get started on making me dinner. Ya know, to repay me for using my bath and completely trashing my bathroom, which you will be cleaning FYI." 

 


	8. Future Mrs Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Person A and B buy their first house together. When they finally start to move in Person B is in shock and just wanders around the house marveling at what they’ve just done.

[The house I imagine them to have bought](https://www.realestate.com.au/property-house-nsw-newtown-128153302)

 

“How much stuff can two people possibly own,” Steve huffed, stacking 2 boxes on top of each other from the moving truck, glaring at you from where you were standing by the post box, directing everyone on where to put things.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is all Y/N’s,” Sam piped up, stepping to the side to allow the super soldier to pass him into the house. You followed Steve into the house, looking around at the mess of boxes and furniture that was littering the front few rooms.

 

A few of the Avengers were huddled around the various boxes of furniture, marveling at the untranslatable instructions from IKEA.

 

Thor was in the kitchen, whining loudly about the lack of food in the fridge.

 

Steve and Sam were still complaining loudly about having to move so many boxes, with Wanda silently following them using her magic to carry multiple boxes at once.

 

You travelled further into the house, down the long hallway towards the bedrooms, stopping at the first on the left, cracked open slightly. You pushed it open just enough to be able to peer inside, smiling softly at the man sitting in the centre of the room, looking out the uncovered window.

 

“Hey honey, what’re you doing in here?” You hummed, rolling your toes into the soft carpet of the second bedroom in the house.

 

Bucky let out a little sigh, turning his head slightly; his permission to come closer.

 

“Did we really just buy a house together?” He huffed, leaning back to stare at the ceiling, glancing your way when you sat next to him, rolling into your stomach, your legs kicked up behind you.

 

“Well, considering the large chunk it took out of my savings… I’d say we did do just that,” you shrugged, giggling when he gently shoved you for your sarcasm. “You’re supposed to be helping everyone set up the furniture. Why did you set up camp in here?”

 

Bucky shrugged, glancing around the room with a soft smile on his face.

 

“You know what this room would be perfect for?” He hummed, a glaze coming over his eyes as he waited for your response.

 

“Punishment room for when Tony is over and being really annoying?” You offered, crawling your way towards him so you could settle in his lap, head tucked under his chin, his arm circling you to keep you steady.

 

Bucky scoffed.

 

“No, baby. I was actually thinking this could be a perfect nursery…” Bucky trailed off, biting his lip, wide blue eyes anxiously scanning your face for any negative reaction. “I know we haven’t really talked about this yet, and I’ve always told myself since the experiments that I would never risk having children, but I can’t help but want to have little devil children with you…”

 

You sat frozen in his lap, mulling it over in your head.

 

“You can’t call them devil children to their face. Kids believe just about everything these days,” you pinched his stomach, giggling when he shrieked loudly, recoiling inwards in pain. “But I agree. It’s nice and light and airy in here. But we can’t have more than two, otherwise they will be living on top of each other… I’m not some super soldier breeder!”

 

Bucky gave you a weird look, digging his fingers into your side lightly as punishment for your sarcasm.

 

“I never said you were, Missy,” he huffed, collapsing onto his back, maneuvering your body so you were straddling him comfortably, his hands rubbing your sides soothingly. “We should get the house set up first before we even think about kids though…”

 

You hummed softly, tapping your fingers on his broad chest lightly, looking around the empty room.

 

“I think we should maybe get engaged first, soldier,” you smiled down at him, rhythmically tapping your ring finger as a subtle hint. “I’m not old school like you are, but it’d be nice to have a shiny rock and some insurance before we have kids, don’t you think? I’d like to be the one to tie the Winter Soldier down with marriage and some little soldiers…”

 

Bucky screwed his nose up.

 

“Our children will not be little soldiers if I have my way about it..”

 

You rolled your eyes, leaning down to peck his lips reassuringly.

 

“It was more of a figure of speech, honey. But if we’re declaring our children's futures, then I will not let them be like their playboy Daddy in the 1940’s,” You raised an accusing brow, squealing when he threw you to the side, rolling across the plush carpet for a few moments trying to playfully wrestle you under him.

 

“Excuse me, but this is YOUR house that WE are moving in! Could you please come and help!” Steve interrupted the play fight, glaring accusingly down at the two of your giggling on the floor.

 

“Geez Stevie, it’s not like your a super soldier or anything,” Bucky rolled his eyes, jumping to his feet and helping you up, his arm wrapped loosely around your waist. “If you put that dining table together, then I’ll treat you to dinner from that Thai place you love so much.”

 

Steve huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side petuantly.

 

“I don’t need your bribery. Tony already offered to buy everyone dinner anyway. Just get your lazy ass out here and help me. And never ask for help again when you move.” Stomping away, you giggled at the super soldiers retreating form, looking up at Bucky.

 

“That’s who you want to be your child’s godfather? We will be having words, Mr Barnes.”

 

He smiled down at you.

 

 

“Let’s go set up that dining table, future Mrs Barnes.”


End file.
